


《幸存者》chapter（10）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我们会永远并肩而战，战友，爱人，父母......成为彼此的一切。





	《幸存者》chapter（10）

Thor很快又昏睡了过去，身上的伤口开始愈合，反而火烧火燎地疼。alpha不断梦见Loki浑身鲜血地抱着ariel，从断层跌入火海.....然后便是无尽蔓延的黑水，窒息着淹没头顶。

雇佣兵骤得睁开眼睛，浑身冷汗。他强撑着翻了个身，发现Omega弓着脊背睡在狭窄单人床的边缘，下意识地对他做出了一个保护的姿势。“你一直这么睡？”Thor托着Loki的脖子让他靠在枕头上，Omega皱着眉醒了过来，“当心落枕。”

“刚开始几天没有摇篮，我不这样睡就会压到Ariel。”Loki揉了揉后颈，把Thor往里推了推，“伤好了就给我打地铺去，hela不会给你单独安排住处的。”

“你姐姐对你的占有欲已经接近病态了。”Thor摸到Omega胸口的衣料有点湿润，Loki还在哺乳期，却刚刚恢复母乳喂养，可能是有些漏奶，“至少从现在开始她得靠边站了。”

“口气不小。”Loki哼笑了一声，抓住了Thor往里摸索的手，“真想死在我床上？” “我帮你弄干净，”单人床随着两人的动作咯吱咯吱摇晃了起来，Thor用左腿压住了Loki的半边身体，低头用舌尖勾开了他的纽扣，“顺便把小家伙耽误的事儿做完。”

“轻点......”ariel在睡梦中打了一声奶嗝，Loki有些紧张地抵住了alpha劲窄的腰，“吵醒他了得哄大半夜。” “知道了，你得把这一个月欠我的都还回来。”Thor的动作轻了一些，含住Omega湿润挺立的乳首时，右手慢慢地摸进了他的两腿之间，“原来没什么味道.....”

“什么？滚......”Loki胀乳的胸口被吮吸得头皮发麻，雇佣兵的牙尖总是莽撞地磕碰到他柔软敏感的乳尖，粗粝的舌尖勾舔拉扯，“呃嗯！你这么吸我什么时候能退乳.....唔！”

“这些都是训练留下的？”Thor看见Loki身上多了不少层层叠叠的新伤，皮下出血格外触目惊心，“我明天开始就和你一起去。” 

“你不是死都不为灭霸卖命么？”Omega在alpha替他扩张时始终紧皱着眉，难产时剧痛留下的阴影让Thor每动一下都能感觉到Loki的颤抖，“哈啊......别惹麻烦。”

“我是去看着你的。”Thor的绷带已经有些渗血了，Loki推了推他，翻身坐在alpha的胯上，看着他带着血丝的蓝眼睛缓缓坐了下去，“唔.....”

“等你伤口结痂了再说，这两天你就学者怎么照顾ariel。”Omega的脊背上冒起了一层细密的汗珠，他俯下身亲了亲alpha右眼窝凹陷的伤口，“傻子，我一走你就把自己弄成这样......”

“嗯。”Loki本想惹恼Thor，alpha却格外温和地抱住了他，毛绒的胡须蹭着他的脖颈，“那你别走，再也别走了。”

每一个被悔恨和悲伤席卷的夜晚，连风吹草动都触及回忆的痛苦......在与你重逢的那一刻，却只有一句你别走。

Loki摸了摸Thor带着细小伤口的眉弓，闭上眼亲吻了他的眉心，随着喘息模模糊糊地说了声好。

Thor随着Omega起伏的动作向上顶弄，Loki被颠得腰肢酸软，轻喘着趴在了alpha绷带纵横的胸口，被褥几次从肩胛滑落在凹陷的腰窝。Thor的睫毛很长，湿漉漉地挂着情动的水汽，伤痛让他在自己的Omega面前展现了难得的脆弱。

“瞧瞧你......”Loki含着Thor的唇角笑喃，眯着眼像是偷到了罐头的猫，“真是个让人心疼的小可怜，嗯？” “我在你这儿讨不到一点便宜，”雇佣兵嗓音沙哑地搂住了警官起伏的腰线，“有时候我真的希望你能对我再心软些。”

Loki压着Thor的肩膀重新坐了起来，摆动着腰杆一下下往下坐，Thor的喘息几乎撑破他的胸口，Omega却在高潮之前起身钻进了被子里。

“Loki？嘶.....”Thor有些困惑地半撑起了身体，胀硬的性器却突然被Omega温热湿软的口腔包裹住了。警官的舌尖灵活地勾舔着略微咸腥的马眼，嘴唇恶劣地抿着性器上的薄皮，在Thor难耐地蜷起左腿时突然来了一个深喉。

“别玩太过....god！”Thor的胸膛剧烈起伏，连带着伤口都阵痛了起来，而直冲脑叶的快感让他的疼痛和酥麻之间徘徊。Loki含着alpha的阴茎抬头看了他一眼，双颊微微凹陷，像是潜伏在海面下的人鱼。

Loki在Thor射出来的前一秒吐出了性器，坏笑着趴在他身上四处乱摸乱亲，alpha急迫地卡着他的腰向上顶弄，胀大成结的顶端却总是斜斜地蹭过Omega的腿跟。

警官洋洋得意地抓揉着雇佣兵饱满坚实的胸肌，在他的脖颈和喉结上吮吸啃咬，终于被Thor忍无可忍地按在了身下。

“腿张开。”雇佣兵恨恨地直接顶了进去，Loki微弱地尖叫了一声，太过巨大的结撑开了他的肉壁，一寸寸地向里推进，“哈.....你这个欠操的小混蛋。”

“轻点....嗯啊！呃嗯.....嗯！”Ariel似乎被晃动的床板吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地呢喃了两声，Loki头皮发麻地想要推开Thor，alpha却一声不吭地往死里干他，托着Omega扭动挣扎的腰又重又深地撞他，“啊嗯，Thor......”

Thor拍了拍Loki的屁股，Omega不情不愿地翻了个身，便被alpha捞着小腹托起了臀部，烫硬的性器在他的会阴处戳刺磨蹭了两下，便从后面挤了进来。

Omega长长地呻吟了一声，扭着腰向后迎合着Thor的性器，像一条滑腻的小蛇般在alpha的身下乱钻，劲瘦的腰身几次从Thor的手底下溜走，紧咬的肉穴又让他头皮发麻。

“我太累了，Loki....”Thor好不容易积攒起来的体力快要耗尽了，只好含着Omega汗湿的耳廓求饶，“乖一点，嗯？”

“得寸进尺。”Loki终于安分了，转过身温顺地勾住了Thor的脖颈，让alpha在自己的体内彻底成结。

Thor低喘着缓缓挺动腰杆，听着Loki低哑甜腻的闷哼。警官在做爱时眼尾总是微红而湿润的，足以让人原谅所有的罪孽。

接近高潮的时候，Loki紧绷着脊背颤抖了起来。Omega望着alpha的眼神茫然而激荡，直到所有喘息和起伏平息在凌乱的被褥之间。

“我以为这样的感觉，此生都不会再有了。”Loki起身用水拧了一根毛巾给Thor，以免伤口沾到太多汗水而感染，“按你的脾气....应该至少会恨我很久。”

“我太想你了，恨意和怒火就都成了没必要的阻碍。”Thor困极了，皱着眉亲了亲Loki耳后柔软的皮肤，便沉睡了过去，“晚安，Loki。”

Thor还是被Loki关在房间里养了一周的伤，Ariel一开始总有些怕他，在他戴上眼罩后便渐渐熟络了起来，喜欢靠在父亲健壮的臂弯中咿咿呀呀地嬉闹。

他们想办法联络上了Peter，萨卡小镇的一切都井然有序，fandral和sif会在远离安全区的地方藏匿一些物资，这样在灭霸的军队搜刮掉大半的供奉后也能勉强度日。

“Peter在海岸发现了一支会不定时出现的政府军，”自从Thor开始训练后，alpha雇佣兵天生的体格优势赚取了不少积分，连带着Loki都胖了一些，“也许真的有绝对安全的隔离区，Thor。”

“如果想要带走萨卡镇的所有人，我们必须彻底扳倒灭霸。”Thor给Ariel喂奶的手法越来越娴熟，穿着战斗服哄孩子的奶爸模样总是让Loki忍俊不禁地偷笑很久，“等搜刮城市的任务完成之后，我们就能找到机会了。”

“留一个人下来陪着Ariel吧，”Loki顿了顿，终究还是没有说出真正的顾虑，“我......不放心hela。”

他怕他们会一起死在尸群汹涌的钢筋丛林之中，Ariel便走了两个父亲的后路，成为了在乱世中摸爬滚打的孤儿。

“我们一起去，Loki。”Thor握住了伴侣冰凉的手掌，语声温柔而坚定，“然后一起回来，一定会的。”

我们会永远并肩而战，战友，爱人，父母......成为彼此的一切。


End file.
